World Army
The World Army is name of the military of the people within the walls in Attack on To'kustar on Earth-404. History Early history Return of the To'kustars Structure People are allowed to join the military as soon as they turn 17. Most soldiers receive two years of training, during which they are classified as Cadets. After graduation, soldiers obtain the rank of Officer, and then can obtain higher ranks as their service continues. Often, a soldier can show enough ability during their time as a Cadet to graduate immediately into a higher rank. The official order of ranks, starting from the top, is as follows: #Supreme Commander #Sub-Commander #Captain #Lieutenant Captain #Colonel #Sergeant #Officer #Cadet At any given time, there will only be a single Supreme Commander, a single Sub-Commander, and five Captains, one for each of the five branches of the military: the Wall Brigade, the Patrol Squad, the Regional Squad Corps, the Explorer Division, and the Royal Guard. These seven high ranking soldiers make up the Military High Council. The current Supreme Commander is Parran Revirik, while the current Sub-Commander is Felix Upton. Wall Brigade Members of the Wall Brigade assist the police in walled cities with maintaining the walls and order within the cities. Only a rank of Officer is required to join the Wall Brigade. The branch's logo is soldier hanging from the top of one of the walls, stylized in blue shadow. *David Crawford (Captain) *Derek Brady *Jonah Bishop Patrol Squad Members of the Patrol Squad work with settlements not located with additional walls and assists in escorting people between walled cities. Only a rank of Officer is required to join the Patrol Squad. The branch's logo is a soldier riding on a horse and carrying a lantern, stylized in orange shadow. *Lucas Miller (Captain) Regional Squad Corps The Regional Squad Corps is an elite group of 40 soldiers: composed of 13, three-man squads, one in each of the 13 regions within the walls, and the branch captain, who is a member of the High Council. The branch is tasked with special missions, usually ones involving travel between cities. A rank of Colonel is required to join the Regional Squad Corps. The branch's logo is a green falcon flying under a blue sky. *Richard Turner (Captain) *Penny Blair (Squad 1) *Ray Kirihara (Squad 1) *Denzel Gregory (Squad 1) *Krista Renth (Squad 11) *Wynne Holst (Squad 11) *Jack Eastview (Squad 7) *Emma Saunders (Squad 7) *Ricky Zhang (Squad 7) *Connor Yan (Squad 12) *Kathryn Wesley (Squad 12) *Nathan Loretta (Squad 12) *Craig Garrick (Squad 12, until his retirement) *Douglas Kay (Squad 11, until his death) Explorer Division The Explorer Division is tasked with going on missions outside Wall Via in hopes of learning about the To'kustars and reclaiming land for human use. Due to the large difference between the Explorer Division and the other branches, upon entering the Explorer Division, soldiers are put through an 18-month program where they must survive in the wilderness in groups of six. A rank of Sergeant is required to join the Explorer Division. The branch's logo is a partial solar eclipse, stylized with the sun in red and the moon in black. *Tobias Clay (Captain) *John Ziegler (Lieutenant Captain) Royal Guard The Royal Guard is tasked with protecting the royalty and the nobility, as well as dealing with military prisoners. A rank of Sergeant is required to join the Royal Guard. The logo of the branch is a purple crown with a sword in the middle of it. *Maya Wesley (Captain) Counter Forever Knights Task Force The Counter Forever Knights Task Force is a specialized group under multiple branches of the army, designed to handle the threat posed by the Forever Knights. The group is overseen directly by the Commander, and was created during the Battle of Teviv. Membership of the Task Force is not limited to trained soldiers of the army. It includes members of the police and trainees, including those not of legal age to join the army. The time frame for training new members of the Task Force is also accelerated, instead of the normal two year period. Uniform The World Army has a base uniform that all soldiers wear, and specialized jackets for members of the different branches. The uniform consists of long white pants underneath black shorts, a white shirt underneath a blue sleeveless shirt. The leather jacket is black for all branches, with the logo of the branch on the back. Category:Groups Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd